


Green Finch, Linnet Bird, Nightingale, Blackbird

by skepticallysighing



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Birds, Oneshot, Other, Panic Attack, Stream of Consciousness, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: “Stan?(buttonquail)Stan, what’s wrong, you’re al(razorbill)l pale(goose)and- hey, Stan? Sta(silver-capped fruit dove)n, can you hear me?"





	Green Finch, Linnet Bird, Nightingale, Blackbird

(harpy)

“Stan?

(buttonquail)

Stan, what’s wrong, you’re al

(razorbill)

l pale

(goose)

and- hey, Stan? Sta

(fruit dove)

n, can you hear me?

(screech owl)

Fuck, are you alright? Stan, you’re shak

(ibis)

## ing, you’re scaring me,  _you’re **scaring**  me, Stan,  **stop**  it_

(eagle)

##  **STAN _!”_**

## “Nightjar. Horus swift. Hornbill. Piculet. Jackdaw. Rook.”

“Stan?”

## “Robin. Warbler. Blackbird. Thru-..”

Stan blinked a bit.

“I…I’m sorry, did I do it again?”

“Yeah. You scared me.”

“Aw shit, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

They were quiet.

“I know you didn’t.”

And the two went back to their work.


End file.
